Jesse Black and the search for love
by PriceX
Summary: Enter the world of Hogwarts with Jesse, meet the Potters through his eyes and join his search for a real home. Rated T just incase. Chapter one is a little boring but don't stop reading! I'm no good at doing a summary so you will have to read and find out!


**I do not own the world of Harry Potter, if I did I would be busy writing another book. This is a short chapter and finishes on a cliffhanger.. sorry. I will hopefully be updating every week. Please review and give feedback on what you think... enjoy :-)**

Jesse Black was sat outside the headteachers office for the fourth time this week. He ran his hand through his short, curly black hair in frustration as he thought back at what had landed him here. It had been that Jones kid again, he always got on Jesse's nerves, and he seemed to be able to anger him at the slightest thing. Of course Jesse had lost his temper, and as always he got the full blame for it. He wasn't even sure how he'd managed to bruise and cut his face without actually touching him, obviously Jones had told everyone he had been attacked by Jesse and from his past record, it wasn't hard to believe.

'Jesse, you can come in now'

The 11 year old stood up to follow Mr. Yates into the small office in the corner of the school. His social worker Andy was right behind him as he slumped into the nearest chair facing the well organised desk.  
>'Look, Andy, Jesse's a good kid, we just don't have the right facility here to deal with him, and this is the tenth incident this year and they always end up with someone getting hurt.'<br>Mr. Yates glanced down at Jesse briefly before waiting for Andy's response.  
>'So basically you're kicking him out?' He sighed in frustration.<br>'Maybe it's for the best, we can't keep letting children get hurt and he'll be off to high school next year anyway'

No more school Jesse thought to himself as he lay on his bed at the orphanage, he had his own room, all of the 'troubled' kids did. Andy said he would probably end up at a boarding school next year, he was one of the oldest kids left at the orphanage, most were 8 and under, a few were 14 but they will be moving soon. Jesse had moved through 10 orphanages, and 12 foster homes since he was left at a hospital doorstop when he was 5 months old. They had pretty much given up on him when he reached 7, he was always getting into trouble for one things or another, but he always said it wasn't his fault.

Jesse dragged himself off his bed and down the narrow hallway when he heard the dinner bell, several 5 year olds moved out of his way as he strolled down the stairs, at least he got respect from them. He got no respect from the older kids though, they pushed him around like a piece of trash. He turned the corner to enter the dinner hall when he was cornered by a group of 14 year olds that he used to share a room with.  
>'Finally kicked you out then Black?' A particularly tall one called Jonah snarled as he pushed him against the wall<br>'You think you're so tough, but you're just a little kid that no one loves'  
>Jesse's temper was getting worse as they were talking, he needed to control it, but he wasn't sure how. They began punching him in the stomach like they had done every single day since he was 8.<p>

He woke up in pitch black, he was sweating, it had been a strange dream, lots of green light and dark figures with masks on. He'd like to say he wasn't afraid of anything, but Jesse had a huge fear of the dark. He shut his eyes tight and tried to go back to sleep, the result of which was just him lying there sweating and waiting for morning to come. At some point he must have drifted off because when he next opened his eyes light was flooding into his tiny bedroom, there wasn't much in it to be honest. His bed was in the corner next to a small desk and chair, across the room there was a dresser and a mirror hanging above it.

'Get up, you have a visitor'

'what?!' Jesse sat up so fast that all the blood rushed to his head, he jumped out of bed to open the door, and he had never had a visitor and slowly grew to be very suspicious of who was going to see him.

'You have a visitor from your new school'  
>Jesse's hope flushed away and was quickly replaced by disappointment<br>'Oh, okay'

He shut the door before slowly walking to his dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve top, he pulled them on and viewed his face in the mirror. His curly black hair was cut short at the back and sides but remained longer at the top, his eyes were his best feature – they were electric blue. Some people had said he was very good looking with his aristocratic looks and broadening shoulders, but Jesse didn't really care much about his looks. He pulled up his shirt to examine his stomach, it was, as usual covered in cuts and bruises just like his back, no one would question why he had them, or why he'd passed out before dinner last night, they didn't care.

'Are you ready yet, they're here'

'Yes, I'm here' he said as he opened the door, he pulled his eyebrows into a frown as he gazed upon his visitors.

A woman stood with greying hair tied into a bun, she wore emerald green robe type clothing and wore a stern but kind expression on her face. The man was slightly taller than her and was wearing ordinary jeans and t shirt, they couldn't have looked more different. 'This is professor McGonagall and professor Longbottom' Andy said pointing at the two.  
>'I'll just leave you to talk'<p> 


End file.
